Broken
by Mendori-chan
Summary: [YohAnnaHao, HoroTamaoYoh] Asakura Yoh was ordered to end his engagement with Anna, much to Hao's shock. The latter comforts Anna, Tamao confesses to Yoh leaving Horo jealous. Who ends up with who? Read on.. [COMPLETE]
1. The Hardest Thing

**A/N:** Okaaayy… This is my very very first songfic(s) so please go easy on me. Pairings are in each chapter [w/c are Yoh/Anna, then Hao/Anna, and soon Horo/Tamao/Yoh] Forgive me if they're a bit OOC. The setting takes place after the Shaman Fight.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and the songs in this fic are not mine.

**Chapter One Summary: **Yoh Asakura was ordered to end their engagement with Anna. But the quiestion is: _How?_ Certainly this boy would never want to hurt the itako's feelings without a good cause. But this is what Yohemi and Kino Asakura ordered. Will he obey his superiors or decline and follow his heart? 

______________________________________________________________________

Broken Chapter One: The Hardest Thing 

"Grandmother, why must you do this?!" Yoh Asakura pounded the sturdy table with is hands, his brown eyes twitching in confusion.

The old woman looked up at him from her seat and sighed. "Yoh, I told you a million times already. Why must I repeat this to you over and over again?" she asked, her patience slowly slipping away.

The shaman heaved a grouch. "I am _definitely **against **_this ," he said firmly. "I will not be tolerated to tell Anna that our engagement is off just because you and grandfather _suddenly_ refused to accept her as my bride." Yoh looked utterly upset. "I won't, grandmother. Not anymore…"

Kino watched him in shock. "Yoh…it's the first time you ever refused to follow my orders. Did she teach you how to stand up even against your own grandmother?"

The boy looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry gandma. But it was you in the first place who wanted Anna to be my bride."

She sighed and smoothed Yoh's back. "Please… break your engagement. You and Anna are not meant to be married because it was arranged without your rights. You were not meant to be…"

Yoh looked back at Kino sadly. _We're not meant to be…?_

_//__We both know that I shouldn't be here_

_This is wrong_

_And baby it's killing me, it's killing you_

_Both of us tryin' to be strong_

_I've got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep//_

Yoh walked inside the dining room with the usual broad grin on his face. Anna was waiting for him on the table as he brought a big pot of soup. It was just a typical night wherein Yoh cooked dinner for his…fiance. Just perfectly normal. But the order his grandmother assigned to him was bothering Yoh greatly. 

"Tell me," the itako suddenly spoke, her eyes on a Shaman Magazine by _Jinza™._

Yoh smiled nervously. "A-About what, Anna?"

His fiance finally looked up to him, her dagger-eyes with a warning written all over her glare. "Your talk with Kino-sama. Tell me."

"A-Ah…that one," he replied, his voice trailing off. The thought of it was painful enough for the shaman but what more can he expect if Anna knew about it? He understood that eventhough Anna was a cold ass-kicker and an I'm-the-boss-around-here girl, she still had feelings that could be hurt easily. After all, she was only human. 

_What do I do…?_

Kouyama Anna felt utterly curious because of the long hesitation Yoh had before he answered. It was unlike him to let her wait for a reply but…

"Yoh…?" there was a question in her voice.

The boy cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He averted his gaze from Anna's and replied, "She wants me to end our engagement."

_//Someone else who loves me _

_And trusts me fast asleep_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that//_

That night, Anna embraced her pillow tightly. She could not understand what she was currently feeling. _At least he now has the freedom to choose his own bride and never again to be manipulated by a cold and arrogant woman like me… _

Her eyes moistened. _At least I wouldn't be responsible for his foolish wrongdoings anymore… Then I will no longer have to appreciate him as a person. After all, our engagement was nothing but arranged. _

She could not sleep that night. "He told me he loved me then after the Shaman Fight… But maybe I was the fool to trust his words because he only said it just so I wouldn't feel neglected once we get married," she muffled softly against her blanket. "I was the fool to have denied that I felt the same way. But now… I guess it's okay to hide it all…"

However, what the itako didn't know was that Yoh has been standing outside her closed door, listening to her softly. He was supposed to explain everything, but he felt utterly ashamed to even show his face to her now that he heard what she said.

He turned his back and whispered, "I meant what I said, Anna. I do love you."

_//It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion_

_When you start to cry//_

It was sudden, really, when Yoh's grandparents told him to end his relationship with Anna as soon as possible. Maybe it was because they thought that as a heir of the Asakura clan, he didn't get the rights and priorities he was supposed to have. Maybe they thought that he was regarded with such a high esteem, but never even given the chance to exercise that position. Maybe they were just too protective. Maybe he was getting used to being bossed around…

There were so many maybe's and what-if's that Yoh could not comprehend anything anymore. He learned to love his life now that he was used to all the care and protection his family gave him. No, he never felt neglected or looked down upon. In fact, he was happy that everything turned out this way. But then, they had to take away that happiness which lay in the hands of his beloved fiance.

"…Anna."

_//I can't let you see_

_What you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing _

_I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you//_

The next day was certainly hell for Yoh Asakura. His grandparents gave him so much pressure to _really_ end his relationship with Anna.

He finally managed to take her somewhere private so they can talk properly. They were at the backyard, by the Sakura tree that afternoon. The sun was about to set when Yoh finished his usual training, and it was then when he wanted to have a word with Anna.

He hid his eyes under the shadow of the tree, a feeling of uneasiness he tried to hide. Anna, on the other hand, had her back turned from the shaman.

"You wanted to talk about something?" asked the itako in her usual serious tone that sent shivers up and down anyone's spine. But this time, unusual awkwardness was sensed in her voice.

Yoh tried to overcome his emotions. _This is for the family… I'm so sorry Anna, but I have to do this…even if it hurts you—no, the both of us. _

He cleared his throat. "I…_can't_ love you."

Anna stiffened. She felt her heart crumple slowly as her chest started to consrtict her tightly. 

"O-Oh…" she replied simply, trying to hide her emotions. She was the untouchable itako in the outside…but deep down, her heart was crying in hurt. "So I guess it's over then." Still, she tried with all her power.

"Guess is right." Yoh answered just as coldly.

The two were acting as if their relationship had no significance anymore. But still, their hearts were torn into two inevitably. They couldn't realize that they were hurting only themselves.

"I'm sorry…" finished Yoh quietly.

_//I know that we'll meet again_

_Fate has a place_

_So you can get on with your life_

_I've got to be cruel to be kind_

_Like Dr. Zhivago_

_All my love I'll be sending_

_And you will never know_

_'Cause there can be no happy ending//_

Seated comfortably on top of a tree, there watched the twin of Yoh, Hao Asakura. He watched the two in disappointment.

"Yoh… How could you do this?"

**TSUZUKU**

**______________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **A bit confused of the plot? Wait for the next chapters wherein the reason for their engagement break-up will be much more clear. But I'm sorry to say that can't post them _very soon_ since I'll be out on Tuesday (April 27, Philippine Time) until…well, perhaps a week. The song, "The Hardst Thing" is by 98 degrees.

Sumimasen! I really wated to write this already so that the idea won't go away. Most of the up-coming chapters are songfics, too, like this one. 'Till then, **Please Review! @_@**


	2. Maybe

**A/N: **This is chapter two of Broken. Dedicated to Yoh-Kun (no, it's not Yoh Asakura. *Sincker* If u know me well, you'll know who this is ^^). Hehe, I just wanted to write this for him for no particular reason except for the fact that I have no one else to dedicate this to. Sure, I can to my tomodachi-tachi but…aww… you get the point. @_@ BTW, **I'm back from Dumaguete, so a job has to be done. ^^**

**Chapter two Summary: **What happens when a depressed Yoh was cheered up by shy little Tamao Tamamura? Will the conversation enlighten the shaman?…Or will the conversation lead to a confession which a certain Ainu will live to grieve for?

______________________________________________________________________

Broken Chapter Two: Maybe It's Wrong 

_"Aw, that's sad," said the tall blue-haired boy with his forehead creased. He was holding up a cookie and bit it reluctantly. "So what do you plan to do now?"_

_Tamao Tamamura has just narrated to Horo horo what had happened yesterday. She was very very worried for Yoh and Anna's sudden engagement departure. A sigh came out as the Ainu munched on the sweet._

_"I…I don't know," she replied,  staring at the floor. "Master Yoh isn't feeling well…"_

_Horo horo swallowed the food into his digestive tract and looked at Tamao meekly. He stood up, then patted her head, smiling. "Yoh is just a bit insecure about his family's decision. Just give him a rest so he can have time to think it over." He grinned, trying his best to cheer up the prophetess. "I'll be glad to talk to him on your behalf."_

_The girl looked up at him with a reassured smile, aside from the audible blush on her cheeks. "Arigatou, Horo-kun…" Her eyes sparkled gratefully. "Hontou ni arigatou. I have no idea what to do without you."_

_Horo horo bit his lip and paused for a while. He then gave her a cheerful thumbs-up gesture, hiding something. Good thing for him, Tamao couldn't see through his smile. "No prob."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm?"

Horo horo shrugged. "L-Like I said, Yoh… Cheer up."

The Asakura looked confused, but chose to grin at his friend. He then stood up from his cot, nodding curtly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." There was a hint of hesitation in his voice, but Horo horo decided to ignore it. "Maybe Anna will be much more…happier that it turned out this way…"

There was a long pause. But it ended when the Ainu broke the silence a while later. 

"S-She's _really_ worried about you, Yoh." Horo horo stared at the floor. "So…please stop making her worry. It sickens me, too." There was a trace of care the way the blue-haired boy spoke.  

Yoh blinked. "_She_?"

Horo horo cleared his throat. "Tamao, I mean…"

Yoh paused to understand his friend's situation. He sighed quietly, then smiled.

"Why are you pushing her away?" there was a sudden question in his voice.

His companion flinched, quite unprepared to answer that matter. It was purely confidential…no, enigmatic to Horo horo's comprehension. He wasn't even sure exactly _why_ and _what_ he was so worried about_._ "W-What do you mean?"

"If you want to tell her so badly, there's no harm in trying," his friend replied simply.

The Ainu faced him, his azure eyes turned serious. He hesitated to reply and shook his head instead. "Nah… I think she's a lot more worried about you."

"But I doubt if she's a lot worried about me than you are about her." Yoh said with a grin.

Unexpectedly, a blush shaded the Ainu's cheeks faintly. He shrugged once more. "Why would I be so worried about her?" He tried. "It's none of my business anyway…"

The auburn-haired boy scratched his head impatiently. "Horo horo, don't you think that the whole reason for you to come into my room is because you want to make a deal that I should act much better so that Tamao wouldn't feel too bad?"

The Ainu was stunned. How straightforward can he get?

Yoh's eyes softened. "…But I'm sorry to say that that cannot happen."

"Yoh…?"

A sigh was heaved by the Asakura. "It's just Anna…"

Immediately though, Horo horo understood what there was to understand. "So you really meant what you told her after the Shaman Fight," he faced him, "that no matter what circumstances the both of you will encounter, you will always try to find ways to get her back."

Yoh let out an uneasy smile. He rubbed his cheek and replied, "Y-yeah…"

But this wasn't such good news to the Ainu. _What should I tell Tamao?_

After their conversation had ended, Horo horo chose to leave Yoh to his thoughts. He knew that the auburn-haired shaman was in deep trouble, aside from the fact that he wanted his dear Anna so badly. For the Ainu, however, it wouldn't be too easy to tell Tamao what he and Yoh had talked about. Considering Tamao's one-sided infatuation for Yoh, which he knew all too well, just made things harder for him.

Horo horo stopped his pace and stood on the sidewalk blankly. As a cool breeze passed by, his senses numbed.

_Tamao……_

The thought of her frightened him, but overwhelmed him as well…in a good way. But the Ainu had never felt fear and happiness whenever he was with the prophetess before. Perhaps he was just afraid to tell her that Yoh has already fallen in love with Anna. Or maybe he was just afraid to see her cry, since he will be the one who is going to deliver the message to her… But when you look at it in a different perspective,

"Why do I fear her when I need her? Why do I hate to see her begging me just to reassure her that Yoh is fine?" the young shaman paused once more and glanced at Tamao's room window. "…why can't you just understand that I will always be here for you with or without Yoh?"

Then suddenly, he snapped. "What am I talking about…?" A sigh.

Each passing day since the moment when he met Tamao, he understood greatly how much she cared for Yoh Asakura. But that never seemed to bother him for he enjoyed teasing her (since he loved the way her cheeks turn crimson ^^)…until today.

The Ainu snorted as he buried his hands in his pocket. "Funny…I feel as if I'm going insane." 

Unexpectedly, a quiet yet teasing hum was heard. Horo horo looked up at the tree and found Hao sitting there, observing the shaman secretly.

"Still having a hard time with Tamao-_chan_ as always, ne Horo horo?" Yoh's twin smiled.

The Ainu's cheeks blushed profusely. "Damn it, Hao!" he roared. "I never ALLOWED you to spy on me!!" There was a hint of annoyance and relief in his tone. _I just hate that bastard…_

Hao chuckled jokingly. He looked at the young man standing under his tree with eyes flaming in anger. The long-haired shaman hopped down beside Horo horo gleefully and replied, "If you haven't noticed, everything you think just comes out of your mouth when I happen to be sitting here." An innocent grin. "Just tell her how you feel…then fate will do the rest."

Horo horo snorted and waved his hand in skepticism. "What the heck are you people talking about?" He, too, referred to Yoh. "I don't…um…I-I don't…" the Ainu hesitated.

Before he could continue, Hao chickled lightly. "You can't even say it." 

He blushed profusely "Sh-Shut up…"

"In three seconds, I'm sure you'll admit to me that you have feelings for Tamao-_chan._" Hao said, letting up three fingers.

Horo horo blinked. "W-Wha?"

The other shaman lowered one of his fingers. "Two…"

Tha Ainu felt his chest tighten. "I-I…"

Hao lowered another one of his fingers. "One…" he paused, then, "Ze…r--"

"OKAY! OKAY! You win!" Horo horo said suddenly, then took a deep breath. "So I admit it, I do…like her." He paused quietly. "I like her, in fact, I like her so so much…that I…" He cluched his fists, wanting so desperately to hit Hao's face—especially his annoying grin—so hard. "So much that I may even…love her."

There crept a sincere smile in Hao's face. "See?" he spoke, patting the Ainu gently. "You just needed to say it out loud. You can never, ever lie to your heart for it will keep on longing…waiting…aching until you admit it." Now, his smile was occupied with doubt. "As for me…"

Horo horo smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

The auburn-haired shaman nodded as he turned to leave. "I have…a lot to do for my brother." He said, walking away. "…and for Anna."

Tha Ainu nodded back curtly, then walked inside the Asakura residence. He went inside his room and found a small piece of paper taped on the table. "Oh…this is supposed to be Yoh's job," he said out loud, realizing that the paper contained a list of groceries.

He walked over to the Asakura's room, but was stopped when he heard a few whispers inside. 

_Tamao…? _He wondered, realizing the familiar awkward voice she possessed. His heart crumpled. _Please…don't tell me she's going to……_

A deep intake of of breath after some long silence was heard. Her voice was clear…and what shocked him the most was when she said, "I love you, Yoh-sama."

The Ainu crumpled the grocery list, trying so hard to contain himself. _What the--?! Tamao…please, take that back…!! Please!! _The hurt was too much to bear. _Please…_

Horo horo had never felt this way before. He gritted his teeth and abruptly ran back in his room. 

**TSUZUKU**

**______________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **As the story develops, so does the plot. It sounds a bit sappy here, so I apologize. Mendori-chan is feeling gloomy today since it's raining outside… *mutters* the rain is nice and I love the shower a lot since I feel _some _depression. ^^

Please Review! Next chapter is a Hao/Anna, incase you were wondering. 


	3. Tears

**A/N: **Hehe, thanks a lot to the people who read and reviewed this fic. ^^ I was planning to stop writing this one (because I felt so sorry for Horo-kun.. I love him, okay?? ^^). So I guess I owe all of you who encouraged me to continue this. My biggest and warmest ARIGATOU!! Oh yea, it wouldn't be too nice if I told you who ends up with who, ne? ^^

**Chapter three Summary: **_Did loneliness get the most out of her?_ Hao comes in to comfort Anna, who obviously tries to push him away. But there is something far deeper that burns within Hao-sama's heart. Will Anna reciprocate it?

________________________________________________________________________

Broken Chapter Three: Tears 

A quiet figure stood locked up in her room, peering through the glass window. Her golden tresses were tucked away by her scarlet bandana, and her black dress concealed her weary body. 

It wasn't audible, but she has been crying. The way her raven eyes stared outside the house were bleak and resentful…or rather, blank as if this was all a bad dream.

But the reality was far more than a dream…it was real.

Kyouyama Anna quietly stepped out the house when all of the residents were off to their usual routine. She took a stroll down the gate and made her way to the park wordlessly. A soft breeze passed by as she closed her eyes to feel its comfort. It was peaceful and this eased her senses. At least, she could just take off the heavey burden off her shoulders.

"Imutou-chan?"

A familiar voice came from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. Anna quickly turned and saw Hao sitting on one of the tree's branches with a grin on his face. 

She frowned and showed him her piercing glare. "What are you doing here?" 

The shaman jumped off the ten-foot branch and walked closer to the itako. "Is it a sin to enjoy myself?" he asked, still holding up his undying smile. Hao circled Anna cautiously, ready to accept a slap. He was used to her hot temper anyway. 

The itako snorted. "You have a lot of nerve to make up senseless excuses," she replied, watching him carefully. 

Hao stopped and let out an innocent look. "What on earth are you talking about?" There was a question in his voice. "I don't suppose you think that I was following you."

"Is there another valid reason why you're here?" Anna shot back accusingly.

The shaman chuckled lightly. "My lovely imutou-chan, I was enjoying myself until you rudely interrupted my peace." He smiled. "Perhaps you, too, have a valid reason?"

The blonde-haired woman frowned. "I most certainly did not interrupt you." She glared at him—one that would make Yoh wish he wasn't born. But being different from Hao, his older brother was immune to Anna's intense angry stare. "It was _you _who called me."

Hao nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes…" He then looked at Anna intently, which made her flinch. "…and I can clearly see that you've been shedding rueful tears last night."

The girl averted her gaze. "N-No…"

Hao gently brushed her cheek with his gloved hand. "Deny, deny…and you will keep on lying to yourself," he spoke softly. "By then, one day when you will look back, you will have so many to regret."

Anna slapped his hand harshly. "I never gave you the right to touch me!" she exclaimed. "…stalker."

He shook his head in disapproval. "I can clearly see the way your eyes swell no matter how well you hide them," he explained as he ran his eyes up to the sky. He sighed. "What has Yoh done to you?"

_Yoh._

The thought of him crumpled Anna tightly. She felt her chest tighten and the glare she possessed vanished into a remorseful expression. "Y-Yoh…" she found herself saying his name although she tried with all her power to get over him. 

Hao watched her quietly and carefully. _Anna… _

She faced him with her usual blank raven eyes. "He _was_ my fiance." _He is your fiance… _"And his life is none of my business since he ended our engagement officially." _And you still care for him deeply…_

But no matter how hard she tried to fight with her thoughts, Hao could read her like a book. He smiled—one that was forced. "I understand." _…and I know you've been lying. That's enough, Anna._

_ That's enough._

There was a long silence as the both of them just stood there, never bothering to exchange glances or words. Hao was overwhelmed when he just realized that Anna did not leave when he expected her to.

_She's sad and alone…_  He watched her shrug as a cold breeze passed by them. Slowly, he took a step closer to her and gently held her arm. 

Anna didn't resist. It was as if she allowed him to do so.

Hao drew her close to him and embraced her lightly. There was no passion in the embrace. There was no electricity that flowed through them. It was just an embrace of comfort—one that Anna desperately needed.

"If you want to hate yourself…If you want to hate Yoh…please, don't." Hao brushed her hair softly. "Hate me instead. None of you deserve this much hatred." 

And that hurt Hao deeply. He was only trying to comfort her, even if it meant letting her go. _If only you knew how much you mean to me, Anna. I will forever live by you and no one else._

It was a vow; a vow that burned inside the shaman.

Anna gently pushed him away and shook her head. "No…"

Hao smiled, concealing his sadness. He knew she would say that. He expected it to happen. But he loved her deeply and he wanted to hold her so badly…but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

However, it wouldn't hurt if he tried once. Just once…and it would last a lifetime.

Hao ran his fingers through Anna's hair delicately and smiled tenderly as he drew her closer. She didn't resist, so he didn't hesitate to continue his endeavor.

"Be my bride, Anna."

And he drew his lips close to hers to steal a kiss.

**TSUZUKU**

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Convinced? ^_^ Sorry for the short chapter. More of the Horo/Tamao/Yoh triangle next episode.  BTW, I don't like calling Horo-kun with his dubbed name. It just doesn't suit him...err, even Hao. ZEKE??! Hehe, no offense to the people who like watching the dubbed version. Peace!! ^-^

**Please Review! @_@**


	4. If You Love Him

_______________________________________________________________________________

Broken Chapter Four: If You Love Him 

Asakura Yoh stared at the pink-haired prophetess with eyes widened. What she just told him couldn't fit into his sysytem that he just sat there like a rock. As Tamao slowly and nervously faced the newly polished floor in an attempt to  hide her expressions, Yoh blinked. 

"W-What are you saying…?" he managed to raise a question despite the fact that Tamao's courage began to crumble dramatically. 

She looked up to him with clenched fists. "Please understand, Master Yoh." She inched closer and closer that Yoh became more and more confused. "Please…" her voice was desperate.

And now, the auburn-haired shaman dawned into realization. He knew this would come sooner or later. Yes, he understood…but he couldn't. Or rather, he was just torn between Tamao and ……

_Anna._

"Anna…" he said out of his own will.

Tamao withdrew herself as soon as she heard him say her name. It hurt her, really, that it felt like a really hard slap on the face. Her eyes welled up with moisture. And, in a fight between her physical being and her emotional state, she took a step away from him. "Y-Yoh-sama…"

He couldn't hear her. He was too busy wandering in his thoughts about the cold blonde-haired itako. _She isn't like that, _he told himself. _She is Anna, always has been, always will be. And I was just so afraid of losing her…_

His thoughts were then cut when an audible sound of the door being shut was heard. Tamao left the room immediately without him even noticing it. Yoh wanted to run after her, but he just felt that he had no such right. An ocean of guilt occupied his face.

"I'm sorry…"

~ 

Tamo ran hurriedly into her room and buried herself against a pillow. She looked at herself at the mirror, almost blinded by her tears. She was so mad at herself. She thought of herself as a stupid and worthless person who was pushed away by others most of her life. It was as if she was neglected and peripheral to the people around her. Oh, how she wanted to kill herself for being so utterly stupid.

_And no one can make a difference anymore…_

She just lay on her bed and allowed the endless flow of tears to gush out. She needed to. This was the only thing she _could _do eventhough she never _wanted _to.

But unaware of her surroundings, Horo horo was standing outside her doorway, watching her with grieve pain. He wanted her to smile; to make her happy…

But he had no such place in her heart to do so.

_I will be always be here with you as a shadow… no more, and no less. _He cautiously stepped inside her room and knelt down beside her bed. He quietly brushed Tamao's hair, and this surprised the girl.

The Ainu smiled, although it was bitter. "Hey..."

Tamao roughly wiped away the tears that soaked her blushing face. She was embarrassed to see Horo horo in front of her as she was crying. "H-Hey…" She smiled back lightly.

"You okay?" He continued to comfort her.

She faced the pillow and curled herself into a sitting position. "Uh-huh…" 

"I'll annoy you if you're lying to me."

 He was aching.

Tamao faced him and smiled, now more audible. "I told you, I'm--"

Horo horo pricked her lightly with his fingers, causing the girl to giggle and laugh. "I won't stop unless you tell me you're okay!" 

 He was hurting.

"Cut it out, Horo-kun!" she pleaded under her laughter. Her tears were gone just as like that.

"No way! Tell me you're okay!"

 He was yearning. _This is all I can do for you…_

When he finally released her from his grasp, she continued to laugh—a laughter that he always wanted to see her with. But no matter how long he yearned for it, it will never be his anyway… never, for it belonged to only one person; to Yoh. 

"Okay, okay!" she chuckled lightly. "I'm alright now… I'm okay."

The blue-haired shaman smiled. "Okay…" _Please stop making me fall for you… please stop making me long and wait for you. _He gave her a light pat on the head. _Because I know I will never deserve you…_

The girl looked at him intently. "Ne, Horo-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to put it, but you've always been here for me." She scratched her cheek delicately, then gave him a smile—a smile so perfect. "Thank you."

It was just there; it was just so clear. It was all he wanted from her. "Of course!" he said suddenly, pulling her up from her bed. 

Tamao clumsily stood up from the force of the Ainu's built muscles. "W-Where are we going…?" she sruttered as Horo horo dragged her along the corridors.

He turned to her and grinned sheepishly. "I'm hungry."

"Horo-kun…?" there was a spark of curiousity in her eyes. He was waiting for her reply, expecting her to say yes. And, she did with a nod. "I'd be glad to cook for you."

~

When the two were settled in the kitchen alone, they prepared the ingredients needed. 

"What do you want to eat, Horo-kun?" she asked, searching inside the refrigerator for anything that might be substantial to his desire.

"Anything you'd like to cook," he replied.

Tamao faced him curiously. "Are you sure you want _me_ to decide?"

"What's wrong with that?" there was a sign of astonish in his tone. "You know how much I like your cooking." Horo horo grinned sheepishly.

The pink-haired prophetess blinked abruptly. "O-Oh…" she gathered all the necessary ingredients she needed. "Okay then."

The boy didn't mind what she cooked, for he liked everything she did. If he could just save one single memory for the rest of his life, it would be seeing Tamao skillfully making devouring food with a lovely smile. He would never trade that for anything in the world…ever.

Tamao suddenly was taken aback when she found a plate of food left in the fridge; it was untouched.

"Master Yoh…" she tried to choke out her tears, but were suddenly stopped when she felt Horo horo wrap her in his arms gently. No matter how hard he tried, Yoh would always remain in her memory. "H-Horo-kun…?" she stuttered.

_If you love him; if he means so much to you, then I will just stay as your shadow until I have my turn in your heart._ Horo horo kissed her hair lightly; just a sign of fondness…although it meant far more deep to him. 

"You know how much I hate to see you cry when you're cooking," he told her.

And he meant it.

To his surprise, Tamao responded with an equal amout of 'fondness' that translated into a hug. "I know…"

The kitchen was then filled with silence, for words were no longer needed.

I know… TSUZUKU 

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**This is for Miko-sempai! ^^ Thank you for motivating me through your fanfics. I am truly grateful to have met such a person like you. *Bows* ^_^**

Next chapter is the continuation of Chapter three! Hope I didn't upset you all for updating quite later than usual. Tinamaan po ako nang writer's block. Mendori-chan asks for all of your forgiveness though her sincere apology. ^^


	5. Yearn

**Broken Chapter 5: YEARN**

****

_Author's notes: I know what you people are thinking right now… and I am so sorry!! It's a bad habit, really. Happy birthday to Yoh Asakura-kun and Hao Asakura-sama!! We love you two for being so gentle and oh-so adorable!_

_Dedication: Who else? For Yoh-kun and Hao-sama!! Also, for Miko-sempai. I hope you remembered Hao-sama and Yoh-sama's birthday. (They're twins, duh! So of course they were born on the same day.)_

_On with the continuation of Chapter Three: Tears…_

* * *

_PAAK!!_

"B-Baka!!"

She was staggering uncontrollably as her eyes shook with both fear and disgust. The itako had lifted the palm of her hand, and folowing her movements danced along her blonde locks.

The forest was silenced when the loud sound of a smack echoed throughout the vast woodlands.

In front of her stood a young man with his long auburn hair being drifted away by the soft wind. The swollen cheek that was facing away from the furious lady had his hand on it to caress the hurtful pain.

Kyouyama Anna pulled herself away from the built arms of the man and glared a dagger-sharp look at him. She was panting from the sudden close encounter that she finally snapped out just when his lips were so _so SO _close to hers. The way her unlit raven eyes burned furiously would make hell beg for mercy.

"What were you thinking?!" Her voice was impenetrable and cold…but trembling. Her eyes were still and unfathomable…but she was holding back tears.

Asakura Hao knew this as he looked back at the woman who had just hit him, not wanting to give her the idea that he was mad. After all, it was _his_ decision to have bent down and had attempted to kiss her.

_I just hope it was woth the try…_

But Hao knew why she snapped; and it wasn't because she wanted to push him away, or she was lonely or she had such a reputation. It was because of one thing he has failed to notice all this time…

"Then does this mean you still love him?" Hao looked at her, yearning.

Anna stiffened, but it was her instict to show that she was unaffected. There was an awkward silence as she shrugged uncomfortably.

"If so…" the shaman continued as he turned his back on her, taking a few steps away. "Then I have no purpose to stay."

In a desperate attempt to tell him he was wrong, Anna called out, "It's not what you think it is."

_But she wasn't a good liar._

The shaman stopped and smiled at himself bitterly. "The truth is right there imutou-chan, it always has been," he replied, slowly facing her with an intent gaze. "You just couldn't see it; Or rather, you refused to."

And this silenced her for the first time.

Hao sighed as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair smoothly. "I will not tolerate you to admit to me that Yoh is still there, lingering in your heart in each passing moment that you see me. Because I know that we look the same; but we are entirely different people." He bowed his head curtly, gesturing to her his utmost respect. "I know how much he means to you, even if you can never admit that. It takes time, but I'm sure you'll be able to someday."

It shattered his soul to have told her that. Anna meant so much to him…but he knew how much Yoh meant to her and the other way around. There was nothing more to say.

_That's the way it goes… _

The shaman smiled longingly. "If only I could just hold you in my arms… Just once, then it would mean everything to me."

"H-Hao…"

The man chuckled bitterly. "I feel as if I have no right to hear the way you call out my name like that."

Anna watched him as he walked closer to her again. "Just once, Anna… Just once. That's all I ask of you."

She was puzzled. How could she allow Hao Asakura to hold her close when she just hit him with her cruel and insensitive slap? But the way his eyes lit longlingly at her left her with a question.

_Should I…?_

The shaman sighed. "It's alright to say no, Anna." There was a tone of disappointment in his voice.

_Because I know you would never…_

Anna took a deep breath. She knew that this was all Hao would ever ask for. Nothing more. Hastily, she shut her eyes tight to think better and observe the circumstances that might happen.

A few moments passed as Hao watched her patiently. He knew. And then…

"No." There was a muffled reply.

He felt himself fade.

Anna opened her eyes as she met his. They were cold and untouchable, the way they always have been. "No…"

He smiled resentfully. "I understand."

"Do you realize that you've been dumped?" the itako added.

Hao merely nodded as silence occupied the forest once again.

"…but I am grateful that you told me that." An unexpected addition came out from Anna's mouth. She was looking away.

"It is the truth, my dear Imutou-chan."

"Then there will be no truth unless _he… _will--"

"I know he will Anna." Hao looked at the lady with determination as she turned to meet his gaze. "Yoh will… because he is still longing for you."

The wind passed by Yoh's sullen room as he stood by the porch, listening to the chime as it trickled a calming sound. The skies began to darken when a soft crack beyond the horizon was heard. There was peace in his surroundings, even if the weather promised rain…

_But there will never be peace in me._

He was forced again to recall the exact reason why he had to break his engagement with Anna. His grandmother, Asakura Kino, just told him a reason that was not even appropriate nor valid for the young heir to accept. He knew that there was something more to it.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a knock on his door was heard.

"Come in." Yoh tried to be cheerful, although he was clearly faking it.

There stepped in his grandmother, carrying a grim façade. The old woman looked up at her grandson and told him something…

Something that would murder every inch of his heart.

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

Laughs like an idiotI just love to keep things hanging!


	6. Delusions Of The Heart

**Broken Chapter Six: Delusions Of The Heart**

****

_Author's notes: The epilogue of Broken_

* * *

****

It was a gloomy afternoon that day, wherein the skies threatened everyone with its roaring thunder and flickering lightning. The earth was still as heavy rains showred upon the Izumo community, giving it a cold, otherwise, distant atmosphere. Patches of soil were taken apart when the heavy rains splattered against them, and the whirling winds brushed alongside the huge trees.

"He wants to see you."

The calm yet quivering voice of the old woman filled the empty space. She hid an unnerving look, but the boy could see right through her.

He was so unsure; so utterly unsure to be convinced to trust his conscience that everything was going to be alright. He just had a bed feeling.

A really bad feeling.

"Obaa-san, what happened?" he felt his throat run dry as his dark eyes twitched.

"Just see him, Yoh. He needs you," replied Kino. Her tone of voice was so different from the tone Yoh was so used to. It was always certain and firm…but now, it was somehow different. This was serious.

"H-He…?" he stutterd, unsure to whom his grandmother was referring to.

The old woman's lips twitched. "Yohemi."

* * *

"Horo-kun…Horo-kun…"

Tamamura Tamao tried to wake the Ainu up from his slumber by shaking him reluctantly, but only to fail. He was such a heavy sleeper that nothing would work just to get him to open —no, even half-open— a single eye lid. The prophetess was quite annoyed, really, that this Ainu glutton ate practically everything she cooked just a while ago. And by God, it was a feast fit for a town!

…And what's more, it only took him less than an hour!

She sighed exasperatedly. _He just had to fall asleep the second he cleared up that last plate… _Tamao rolled her eyes and smirked sarcastically. "Oh, you liked that, didn't you? Huh?"

She paused, then sighed once more. "I guess I'm just some idiot talking to you while you're asleep, ne?" The girl's rosy eyes gazed at the sleeping blue-haired boy. He was snoring loudly that she couldn't help but chuckle.

Horo horo's stomach was inflamed like a balloon, and he even had a pool of drool nearby. Yes, he was peaceful. So peaceful, in fact, he was…

_Cute._

Tamao froze, then shook her head. _No, no…that's not the word I was looking for! It was something like…_

There were a few footsteps when a figure stopped and stood by the doorway in shock. "What the--?"

Tamao shook her head once more. "No, no. Something more like…"

And then, she paused.

Realization dawned into her that she was not the only one who was in the room. She gulped nervously and turned to her back. There stood the blone-haired itako, her raven eyes flickering. She was about to light the fuse of her anger.

"What is a pig doing in the kitchen?!" she asked, her eyebrow arched high up in frustration.

Desperate, Tamao almost freaked out. _Okay, okay…just calm down. Just tell Miss Anna that you got carried away and so did Horo-kun. _

"He was so hungry, Anna-san. I _had_ to do _something_ or he would…err, die." But what luck, Tamao felt the deadly dagger-sharp glare the woman possessed.

"I assure you, those fats will burn into calories the moment he wakes up." Her voice threatened the young prophet, making her shrug uneasily. The thought of _THE _Kyouyama Anna literally _torturing_ poor Horo horo was unnerving. It made Tamao feel so sorry for the guy. It was times like these when she desperately wanted to change the future… and maybe in due time and plently of luck, she could _rescue _him.

But that was just impossible.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when she caught a glimpse of the wall clock posted up in the dining room just a door away. The time was already 7:45 PM…

With all her indrawn courage, she asked, "Anna-san…are you okay?"

Anna blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Why do you ask?"

Tamao shurgged. "No…I'm just curious. You've been out for quite a long time… I noticed that you went out at about 3."

Anna looked away. "I was minding my own business." She hesitated for a while. And, trying to avoid the topic that had transpired between her and Hao a while ago, she asked, "Where may I ask is Yoh?"

"He's with Kino-sama upstairs in his room." There was a slight quiver in the prophet's voice as she gripped her fists unwillingly. "…I'm afraid that something is about to happen."

And Anna trusted her since Tamao could sense it. She was a prophet after all, and approximately 93 percent of her readings do happen.

"Oh…okay." She replied, then walked out the doorway, grabbing an umbrella along.

Tamao stood up. "W-Where are you going Miss Anna? You might catch a cold and the weather is terrible--"

"I'll be just fine. And I can take care of myself, thank you." She opened the sliding door and opened her umbrella once she got out. "I don't want to disrupt Yoh and Ma'am Kino's conversation." And with that, she left the house once more, leaving Tamao speechless.

"H-Hai…"

* * *

"Oji-san? What's wrong with him?" Yoh found himself asking.

Kino stared at the floor and was silent for quite a while. "It's about the engagement departure between you and Anna," she began, taking a seat on one of Yoh's chairs. The shaman's attention was caught.

"Yohemi and I are really sorry for all your troubles, Yoh."

The boy grinned reassuringly. "That's alright, Obaa-san. I just want to know the _real _reason why," he spoke, his tone as calm and as patient as ever. Deep inside him, Yoh had always been sincere and gentle, which makes him very very amiable, a gene most Asakuras fail to possess.

The old woman heaved a sigh. "You see, you are now old enough to understand that we only allowed Anna to be your fiancee for you to be trained properly."

Yoh nodded slowly.

"But we just felt that it was time for you to choose your own bride without the help of any of your elders," Kino continued, facing her grandson with an intent look. "Perhaps you felt very neglected and was given no right at all to practice your rights." She stood up and walked closer to Yoh, smiling warmly. "We don't want you to feel that way at all. So…"

"Oh grandmother!!" Yoh burst out, embracing the old woman lovingly. "You have no idea how happy I am!!"

"Y-Yoh…? What are you--"

The shaman displayed the widest grin he has ever plastered on his face. "I don't feel neglected! In fact, that was all I wanted from you!"

Kino looked utterly clueless.

"You made me worried for nothing, Obaa-san!" he continued happily. "For a second there, I thought something bad happened to Oji-san."

"Actually, he caught a cold…" the old woman said, smiling.

"Oh." Yoh paused. "But don't you get it?"

She shook her head. "Err, you're happy that your grandparents are constantly _manipulating_ your life?"

The shaman chuckled. "Yes!"

A sweatdrop.

"I am! In fact, I am so happy that you made Anna my fiancee. No matter how much torture she makes me do, I am still happy that you brought her to me, Obaa-san!"

"Yoh…?"

The boy gave a fond peck on his grandmother's cheek, then ran downstairs hastily. "Mata ato de ne, Obaa-san!" he called out and made his way down. "I have some unfinished business to settle."

He was sure.

He was certain that it was time.

The time to get things straight.

_Wait for me Anna,_ he thought as he ran outside the Asakura household to catch up on her as soon as Tamao told him she had gone. _I won't let you slip away…not again._

* * *

"Hopefully, Madam Kino talked to Yoh clearly this time…"

Anna was walking on the sidewalk with only an umbrella to shelter her from the rain. She just wanted to take a walk for no particular reason despite the murderous showers the heavens has bestowed upon the selfish human race.

Really now, humans _are _selfish. But the fact that the itako _is _a human made her sick. Humans are not perfect and they are quickly absorbed by their own greed. Anna snorted at this fact.

But no matter what she does, she will always be imperfect…for humans make mistakes. Flaws and errs of people gave her the idea that her heart was playing tricks on her. The delusions of the heart made her think that feelings were just illusions and nothing but non-tangible matters. Coincidentally, her thoughts were then focused on Asakura Hao.

_What is he anyway?_ She thought as she continued to walk. _He told me that he will come and see me soon, the moment after he settles some matters that are unfinished. _She sighed, thinking that after Judgement Day, Hao would come see her. _He's nothing but a baka…just like—_

"Anna!"

The itako stopped on her tracks, realizing the familiar voice. She turned and found Yoh hastily running towards her despite the heavy rain that soaked every inch of the shaman. She was taken aback when the clear grin on his face was fully exposed regardless of the mist that was formed in between them.

"Anna…" he was panting heavily. He had been running practically everywhere just to find her.

"Y-Yoh…?" she asked, confused. "What are you--"

Reluctantly taking a few steps closer, just enough for him to reach her, he gave a steady smile. "Anna…"

And with every drop of courage in his Asakura blood, the shaman cautiously reached out and held Anna by her waist, then wistfully drew her close to his chest. The contact overwhelmed Anna so much that she dropped the umbrella she was holding, allowing the rain to soak her as well. No questions were asked.

This made the itako utterly confused since Yoh was suddenly being bold enough to do such a thing. And besides, she was curious anyway.

"I have you now Anna, and I will never let go," Yoh concluded as he nervously tipped her chin up. It was shaky at first, but he had to do it… or rather, he _wanted_ to do it now.

By then, Anna knew. She allowed him to do as he wishes.

"Yoh…"

Smoothly and courageously, the shaman drew her close, their faces inching closer and closer. Asakura Yoh smirked in a sense of triumph. "You are my bride…you always were."

Anna smiled, one that was sincere and true. She understood that everything was going to be alright, because whenever Yoh would look at her with his reassuring yet idiotic grin, she was just sure that nothing will go wrong.

"I know," she replied. "Always Yoh…always."

Yoh held her gaze and, as he promised, he would never let it go. He loved her so, even if words were no longer needed. Even if Anna needed so much time to admit that. Even if it meant more and more painful training for him.

He knew just by the way they held on each other for so long…

And softly leaning down to Anna, their lips pressed against one another's in an intimate kiss.

The rain slowly gave in and resulted into a calm shower, covering both softly. And after every rainstorm, there will always be a rainbow.

Always.

****

****

**_"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so." –David Grayson_**

****

**__**

****

**OWARIMASHTA**

* * *

Yippee! Tapos na, sa wakas!

Wait... Tapos na?! -sweatdrop-

Anywei, it seems as if the ending was too _unstable _for me. hehe... But please review anyway!

Ito ay para kay Miko-sempai, kasi mabait naman cya. –sweatdrop- Baka me grudge ka na ngayon sa 'kin kc na-basted si Hao-sama. Hehe..

For my good friend, Gingersnap7. The person who doesn't update her fics anymore og nag-paibog kay daghan au iyang reviews! Hehe… Tekker, tol! Para ni sa imu!!

Expect a lot of Horo/Tamao fics from me coming soon!! Happy reading!


End file.
